Rose Red
by Blitzindite
Summary: It was rumored that it was haunted by the spirit of a child: Playful, curious, but quick to grow upset. It was rumored that a sorcerer resided within the topmost floor, and the child's spirit was a means to keep explorers from finding the man through an ever-changing maze of hallways.


**Warnings:** _Cannibalism, Character Death, Implied Horror, Body Horror  
Sooooo this is why Outside is late this week: I got ideas for a monster AU ("Rose Red" is now becoming a series and that's what this is for; check my stories to find it) and really wanted to get them written down before I'd forget them. ^^"_  
 _This will be so much fun to work on between Outside chapters, though!_  
 _Also, a lot of these monsters are based off of their "Supernatural" counterparts at least partially!  
_

* * *

 **—SEPTICS—**

 **Central - sentient building, powerful magic**  
 _The house is haunted, and sentient at the same time. Intruders never know which is what. Are the slamming doors, collapsing floors, and moving furniture the work of the house, or the ghost?_

 **Marvin - human, sorcerer**  
 _He stayed behind even when the others had fled. Those in the city beyond knew he was powerful, feared him. They didn't know the heart hiding out in the old home's topmost floor._

 **Chase - ghost**  
 _He still looked so young, as if his skin would be soft to the touch were it actually possible to touch him. His eyes, once so bright, held a cold hatred that had built over the months to follow Marvin's passing; those eyes alone became enough to scare off many of the home's intruders. His body was cremated, so no one understands how his spirit remains tethered to the house._

 **Jackie - werewolf**  
 _The most human of the trio, and still anything but. The dark, coarse hair on his arms and hands draw the eye; his own the color of ice and almost seeming to glow in the darkness._

 **Henrik - vampire**  
 _His eyes, which may have appeared a dark brown upon first glance, were really a deep red. His skin deathly pale, but without the veins to stand out against it as he lacked the blood for such a thing. When he smiled, sharp teeth glinted in the light of their fire._

 **Jameson - wooden puppet**  
 _He looked relatively human, but upon closer inspection the wood grains of any visible "skin" would stand out, the joints in his fingers noticeable upon the discovery. His eyes were too dark and vacant, movements too jerky. It looked as if someone else were pulling his strings, and doing a poor job of it at that._

 **Anti - demon**  
 _Cold eyes and the shadow of a form are often all that are visible of the Demon King. A cackle or mocking words often all that can be heard. He strikes like the cool edge of a blade long before his prey even knows he's there._

 **Jacques - human, sorcerer**  
 _They say he made a pact with the Demon King himself, and made the King's first puppet as a gift. Puppetry is an art, after all, and the King adores his little Jameson Jackson._

 **Angus - werewolf**  
 _The hunter became the hunted. Bitten by one of the very creatures he vowed to hunt, he stalks the woods far from any civilization. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but instinct can be oh, so hard to suppress._

 **Shawn Flynn - ghost**  
 _There's a rumor about a cursed doll; that its creator was so proud of its turnout that he couldn't let it go even in death. Many have tried to burn the doll, but it's said attempting to do so only tempts fate with the creator's spirit._

 **—IPLIERS—**

 **Jim Twins - human, paranormal investigators**  
 _Humans really should stay out of the business of the beasts to live among them. Too bad no one told the twins that._

 **Bim - wendigo**  
 _It's rumored that the woods beyond the abandoned Incorporated are the territory of a man who stooped to eating his own kind to survive a terrible winter. No one knows if the rumors are true because no one survives an encounter to tell._

 **Dark - shapeshifter**  
 _A master manipulator, he often takes the form of his prey's loved ones to lure them in. They never seem to realize it until it's far too late. He's grown successful by very literally tearing the competitors down._

 **Host - vampire**  
 _His eyes taken by the very beast that turned him, he's a walking nightmare for anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. Empty eye sockets stare blindly while he relies on his ears and nose to find his prey._

 **King of the Squirrels - skinwalker (whippet)**  
 _How was the family to know their loyal canine was really one of the beasts they feared? An accidental bite was all it took, and their "Princey" fled into the woods out of his own shame. Rumors say the dog-man has taken to living near squirrels, and fights tooth and claw to protect the dray._

 **Yan - ghoul**  
 _He used to only feed on the dead. When he found his new fixation, however, he treated any who got too close to the young human as his next meal. What better way to get close to them than to take on the form of their best friend who made such a pleasant dinner for the creature the night before?_

 **Wilford - trickster**  
 _A former show host, his interviewees started to have the strange habit of dying before he seemingly fell off the face of the Earth. No one knows where he disappeared to, but bodies have begun turning up with candy wrappers littered near disposal sights. It's all fun and games until someone gets shot, after all._

 **Dr. Iplier - human, scientist**  
 _A former surgeon, he turned to studying, and later experimenting on, genes with homemade machines; trying to find cures to any disease he could think of. His research led him to create Google, and later Bing, to aid in his search. His lab now lay abandoned, though people claim to still see lights on, or hear the sounds of tinkering from within._

 **Google - android**  
 _It was the first successful creation of the scientist. It had a strange craving for killing that no amount of tweaking could remove, and some believe it's the reason Edward hasn't been heard from in many years. They say when you see his eyes glowing in the darkness, it's already far too late._

 **Bing - android**  
 _The scientist's second successful creation. Friendlier than its original counterpart, it's believed to be the more successful of the two. Everyone seems to forget that the two work in tandem, and seeing one surely means the other is close by and prepared to strike._

 **Ed Edgar - cherub** _  
 _People like to wonder why those with no chemistry find each other. Why they insist on being together when they're really such a toxic match. Surely a Cupid wouldn't create such a match, would they?_  
_

 **Silver - siren**  
 _Singing can sometimes be heard deep within the woods. Those who refuse to follow it say that it changes between the voice of a man or a woman, tempts with songs of what one most desires. Those who do follow disappear into the shadows of the trees._

* * *

 **AN:** _I don't really wright for the Survival Hunter/Angus, but this seemed like a fun AU to try him out!_


End file.
